Sorry Brother
by bleedingRose11
Summary: Eragon is getting ready with his third battle. He knows he will have to face his brother again and things are going to be different Sorry The review sucks I know. But the story is better. UPDATED! CHAPTER 7 NOW UP! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eragon or any of the characters they're Paolini's.

Prologue

_I barely recognize my self any more_

Thought the young rider as he peered himself on his armor as he saw a young elf like boy in it. It was 3 years since he had trained with the Mourning sage, three years after he received the gift of the dragons, and three years since he was betrayed from his own family, and Eragon was never same again.

_Are you ok little one?_

_Yea… _He replied glumly

_The third battle is about to start. Nasuada is gathering her armies._

Eragon grunted. Somehow, he didn't have the urge to battle.

_I'll see you again… brother._


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready Murtagh?" whispered the king in his ears.

The young rider didn't respond but just gazed stonily on the king's face.

Galbatorix looked at him thoughtfully and said, "I guess you are. Get that Dragon of yours ready, the battle is about to start."

Murtagh called Thorn with his mind

The red dragon approached his Rider. _Are you ok? You look a little nervous._

Murtagh looked at his dragon curiously, _nervous? I'm never nervous._

But he was and Thorn knew it.

_I wish I never said that…_

_Flash back_

"_Murtagh!" Called out Galbatorix._

_Daren't to protest, Murtagh fearfully approached the king, refusing to meet the king's icy stare._

_Gathering all his strength, he managed to speak out, "You called me... Sir?"_

"_The third battle is about to start. You know what this means don't you?"_

_Murtagh's gut tensed. His hand's growing cold._

_He knew it means capturing his own brother and his Sapphire dragon, whom was a loyal friend to him._

"_No" he croaked, but the king knew all of his thoughts._

"_Of course you do. Now… this time you won't fail me. Swear it!"_

"_No…"_

"_SWEAR I-"_

"_I WON'T!"_

_Galbatorix scowled, "You leave me no choice!"_

_The king took his true name and somehow twisted it, and at once, Murtagh's body went in flames. He screamed. The pain was mind-numbing, it was pain beyond imagination._

_Every inch of his body seemed to be torn into pieces._

Little one! _Called out Thorn but he was blocked from him. The ruby dragon could just watch as his rider was tortured._

Swear it! You will show no mercy to Eragon and his Dragon!

Get out of my head!

_Galbatorix doubled the magic and the pain doubled on Murtagh._

Kill me…

I WANT TO DIE!

_He thought as he screamed in blinding pain._

_Then it stopped. _

"_No I can't let you die. You're not going to escape just like that. You are too useful", whispered the king on his ears._

_Knowing he had been defeated, he knew he had no choice. With tears rolling down his cheeks, he began to swear in the ancient language…_

_End Flash back_

A single tear rolled down on his cheeks, yet his face showed no emotion, just an icy blank stare.

With his dragon, together, they approached the battle field.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting and the sky was painted with orange and pale purple hue.

_What a perfect day for a war…_

As the varden approached the battle field, Eragon was still grim-faced. He hadn't got enough sleeps lately and dreams were always full of bloodshed and monsters. Then at the end there was-

"Eragon!" unexpectedly strong hands caught him by the shoulder.

"Oh... Orik. It's you." He replied simply.

"What's wrong?"

Eragon wanted to say _Murtagh, _but no words came out. He just gave out a long sigh.

Orik looked at him curiously then said, "It's your brother isn't it?"

"How?!-" 

"Well, I just happen to figure that out. That traitor… He's always a traitor from the start…Morzan's son-"

"He's not a traitor!" Eragon snapped, almost ended shouting.

Orik was surprised of the Rider's manners, and then he refused to say no more.

Eragon told the dwarf of how he barely managed to scry Murtagh and how he had been tormented by the ruler of Alagaesia. There was a pitiful gaze in Orik's eyes as Eragon told the story yet the dwarf was still doubtful.

Eragon could hear the enemy's horns blowing

"We're getting closer…" Said Nasuada who was leading the army.

Eragon glanced at Arya who had a calm assuring air on her face, yet, her hands were trembling.

The elf caught Eragon's eyes and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Then stay safe,"

Soon, Eragon could see the horizon line turning into black dots. They all moved in a fast pace.

Thud… thud…

Eragon could hear his heart beat drumming and closed his eyes.

_Ready Saphira?_

_I'm always ready, _replied the sapphire dragon, with a fierce gleam in her eyes.

_Shall we? _Saphira crouched to let her Rider sit on her fine new saddle.

They soared above the army.

_All the life these warriors have…most will be killed._

_That's a warrior's duty, they die with honor. _The dragon pointed out.

Eragon just smiled to Saphira, as she stopped. Nasuada waited for Eragon to give a signal but Eragon was still.

_What are you waiting for little one?_

_My brother._

Seconds passed, and then finally the red dragon emerged from the army of Urgals with his Rider on his back.

Then Thorn paused.

Murtagh did nothing as he observed his brother who was several feet across him.

"Long time no see Eragon-Shadeslayer."

"I'm going to free you from the King's oath Murtagh."

"A like wise story. Well let's begin this battle shall we?"

Murtagh raised a fist. The army of Urgals shouted, "GRAJLA!!"

Eragon also raised his signal and soon the varden came charging to the opposing army with a savage war cry.

The two armies charged to each other, like two lines coming to one point and then they clash.

The war has begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon charged with a blinding speed, knocking out and stabbing any urgal that gets in his way, his face contorted with a furious scowl.

_Saphira, now would be good. Roast the urgals! _

Soaring, Saphira let out a jet of blue flame, destroying every urgal she could see.

Suddenly strong hands wrapped themselves on Eragon's neck, a kull, yet the rider didn't seem to worry. He lunged forward and stabbed the kull. It shrieked in pain as it toppled to the ground.

Wasting no time, Eragon dashed for another urgal. Then he saw Arya. Four kulls surrounded her.

_Oh no!_

"ARY-"

Before he could save her, the elf shouted thunderously, "Jierda!"

And a light beam coalesced on each of the kull's chest, tossing them 20 feet across the battle field.

"I told you I'm not one of your helpless females! Now don't just stand there and stare at me other wise-"

Before she could finish her sentence, an urgal jumped from her back and launched a dagger.

Not enough time to evade...

Without hesitation, Eragon threw his sword and strucked the urgal on the chest.

Arya looked bewildered. "Th- thanks…" She stuttered.

"Your welcome." Replied Eragon as he stabbed an urgal who was charging to him from the left.

_Eragon! There is too many of them! I need you! _Cried out Saphira.

_All right I'm coming!_

Eragon saw his Dragon's wings, pierced with hundreds of arrows. She was right in front of his eyes, but two kulls landed in front of Eragon. Frustrated, he gritted his teeth and scowled, slashing away on the kull's chest, toppling them to the ground.

_This is insane! I kill one and they're replaced! _

Eragon dashed to Saphira.

_Hurry! I'm losing blood._

"Waíse heil!" Eragon's gwedey ignasia glowed and Saphira's wounds rapidly closed.

_Thanks little one._

Eragon absorbed the strength of a dying horse to restore his energy and instantly his aching muscles soothed.

Then without warning, someone struck Eragon on the chest, but fortunately Eragon was swift enough to block the enemy's sword, Zar'roc.

The man with his red dragon Thorn approached him.

"Hello Murtagh."

Murtagh ran his eyes on Eragon. "You've changed."

"And you've changed as well, sadly."

"Let's duel. Shall we?" Said Murtagh.

Eragon raised his sword and so does Murtagh and then they came charging to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon's white sword collided with Murtagh's Zar'roc, sending silver sparks.

_He's improved!_

Murtagh slashed at Eragon but missed, without pausing, he swung Zar'roc horizontally, but Eragon leaned back in a swift.

_He's not giving me a chance to breathe!_

He attempted to stab Murtagh but before he can do that, Murtagh grabbed Eragon's blade with his bare hand and caused him to bleed but Murtagh didn't seem to notice.

A cruel smile leapt on his face and soon, "Thrysta du Adurna!"

A jet of water struck Eragon on the chest and tossed him onto a rock against his back.

Murtagh stood over Eragon whos breathing was labored. "Get up. We're not finished."

Frustrated, he got back to his feet and-

"JIERDA!"

Eragon's palm glowed and a ball of energy was sent flying towards his brother but Murtagh stopped it with a spin of his sword.

Eragon was stunned, _How does he do that?! _

"Well? Untill when are you gonna pause like an idiot?!"

He muttered a spell then a ball of energy coalesced Eragon and he dropped back down again.

"You're pathetic!" shouted Murtagh.

Eragon paused for a moment.

_Ah… this has happened before. I'm lying down and then what? He's gonna flick my sword off my hands again..._

_I guess I'll just have to give it a shot._

Eragon got back to his feet and launched his sword at Murtagh's chest but again, Murtagh knocked it off his hands, which sprained his arm muscle. A touch of panic swelled in Eragon's chest.

Clutching his arm, Eragon stared at Murtagh who just gazed down icily on him, yet Eragon found a grain of sorrow in his brother's eyes.

"Get up." Commanded Murtagh.

When Eragon made no reaction, Murtagh launched Zar'roc towards Eragon's heart.

But then Eragon saw something at the corner of Murtagh's eyes. He gasped as he realized it was tears.

Distracted by crying, Murtagh missed and he stabbed the ground instead.

The rider turned his back to Eragon and looked up to the sky.

Eragon approached him curiously. "What's wrong?"

Murtagh remained silent, hands cupped on his face.

Eragon tapped his shoulder lightly, "Murta-"

WHAM

A fist landed on Eragon's jaw.

"Idiot! You fell for it."

But Eragon was certain those tears were pure. He gazed down, hair covering his eyes,

"You don't want to fight do you?"

Eragon looked up to his brother, pity in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were crying a moment ago."

Murtagh looked down.

_How does he know?!_

Murtagh shrugged, "Did you bump your head or something?"

"Admit it."

Murtagh was cornered, at last he gave in.

Then he said slowly, "Do you know what I've been through all my life?"

Eragon remained silent, who was curious to listen more.

But without warning, Murtagh grabbed Eragon's throat. He struggled but Murtagh wouldn't budge.

He stared at his younger brother cold black eyes, but somehow hurt.

"Do you know how many people I lost back then?!" He demanded, hands going tighter on Eragon's throat.

"Mur-"He began but Murtagh interrupted, "You don't understand! You've always lived a good life! You're respected. You are welcomed in the Varden and always trusted. And I?! I have to escape and avoid danger every time! I'm the one with all the Misery. Do you know how life is hard for me?! And you didn't even rescue me after the Twins captured me! WELL-

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WO SUFFERED!" Eragon bellowed, so loudly several warriors and urgals actually turned their heads, even Arya.

"I'VE LOST PEOPLE THAT ARE PRECIOUS TO ME TOO! HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN MY UNCLE WAS KILLED BY THE RA'ZAC?! And Brom…"

He paused, breathing hard.

"Was like a father! And I've never seen my parents!! You had a father! You saw Selena I didn't!!"

Then Murtagh said something that Eragon would never expect, "Examine my mind."

"Wha-"

"Just do it!!"

He knew he didn't have a choice and instantly images of Murtagh's childhood came rushingin his mind.

Murtagh winced.

_A three year old Murtagh was playing around._

Murtagh's hands grow tighter on Eragon's throat and he knew it was because of the pain.

_Then there was Morzan drinking his wineskin, and Eragon just realized he has his father's eyes. Murtagh was running by and soon Zar'roc slashed his back_

A single tear rolled down on Murtagh's cheek.

_Then Eragon moved on to the day he was tortured by Galbatorix and the moment he was forced to swear the oath..._

Eragon was stunned. He always had sympathy whenever Murtagh told him stories of his childhood but since he inspected his mind, he had never thought his life would be full of hardships.

He extracted the probe slowly and Murtagh said, "I told you. Why you have a better life. I'd rather know my father died since birth than receiving a permanent scar! And, I HAD TO SWEAR OATHS TO THE KING!"

Pity gleamed on Eragon's eyes. "That's why Murtagh…"

With all his remaining strength, he balanced his sword and launched his sword at Murtagh chest, driving it into his heart and instantly, he could hear Thorn roaring in agony.

**A/N: **IM SORRY MURTAGH LOVERS!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEE!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Murtagh's eyes went wide, and slowly he let go of Eragon's throat.

"That's why from the start, I wanted to free you from his oath. Both of you and Thorn."

Soon, Saphira landed on Eragon's side, followed with Nasuada who has tears leaking down her eyes, and a second later Arya.

"Arget-lam…" Arya called out.

Murtagh grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it off his chest. The moment he did, he could feel the blade ripping his heart. Blood was pouring down from it as he fell againts his back. His breath came in searing gasps.

Tears were streaming down Eragon's cheeks; he looked down at his dying brother. "I'm… Sorry brother."

He cupped his hands around Murtagh's. He can feel Murtagh's hands growing cold.

Murtagh gave a weak smile. "Idiot, why are you weeping on me?" He paused, gathering all his remaining strength "Thank you… for freeing me."

Murtagh took his one last breath and his body went limp.

With trembling hands, Eragon reached for Murtagh's eyes and closed the eyelids.

"May you rest in peace."

His voice broke as more tears came streaming down his cheeks. Nasuada was also crying. He screamed in sorrow under the night sky and threw his body over his dead brother.

Sooner, Thorn followed his Master

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** NO! DON'T KILL ME!!! GYAAAAA


	7. Chapter 7

The Varden won but Eragon didn't bother. He went back to his room and sat down on an old chair. He gazed blankly on the table. The time when he killed his brother was still haunting him. He couldn't stop blaming himself for it.

_What have I done..._

_Little one? Are you ok?_

But Eragon had blocked her from his mind.

Saphira crouched beside him and put her snout on his back to comfort him.

_Leave me alone._

Saphira wasn't surprised by that so she got up and left her rider alone.

Outside, she met Arya.

_Saphira? Is he ok? _Arya asked concerned

_He wouldn't let into his mind, it's best if he's left alone for now._

_But Murtagh's funeral-_

_I know what I'm saying. _Snapped Saphira._ Leave him alone._

At last Arya gave in.

She turned around to leave but then was stopped when Eragon suddenly burst out the room.

Arya tried to smile but was unable to, seeing Eragon's icy stare.

"I know that you felt horribly guilty for killing Murtagh. But... you must come to your brother's fun-

"If I come," Interrupted, then he continued, "I'm going to have to believe that he is really dead."

"But he i-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Arya stared at Eragon, then decide it wouldn't matter. She wrapped her arms around him, but the rider didn't seem to cheer up.

He shoved Arya's arms away and walk passed her.

_Eragon..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Where are you going little one?_

_None of your business._

He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Eragon walked into Murtagh's prison given by Ajihad. He didn't know why he just walked into it but he had the urge to.

He looked around the room, contemplating their conversations. Then he glanced at the stout bed and for a second, he could see his brother sitting there with him chatting.

Eragon turned away, not wanting painful memories to come back, tears starting to gather in his eyes.

He attempted to leave the room but suddenly saw papers that Murtagh wrote on during his imprisonment.

Curious, he picked it up and read.

_Unknown date_

_I thought I would never meet a friend since Tornac died. I am very glad that I've met Eragon. Ha ha... he's a really naive boy. I was scared when I told him who my father was. Scared he would hate me, just like every one else. Well... life's gone crazy. I thought i'd never live to see another dragon... she's so blue and all. I wasn't surprised when she attacked me the moment I wanted to help that boy in Gil'ead. So protective, and I... no one is there to protect me. I had to protect my self. that lucky bo_y...

Eragon put down the paper. Tears rolling down his cheeks. A horrible feeling of guilt overwhelmed him.

He went out the room and saw several people heading towards the left.

Curious, he followed the people.

_I wondered if something happened._

he continued to follow then stopped behind a crowd.

_What's going on?_

Men, women and childeren were all dressed in black.

_No please..._

Eragon pushed himself through the crowd and as he got out, he found Murtagh inside a a wooden coffin, unclosed. His face was peaceful as never before as if he was free from all the troubles he had in his life. There was a look of content in his expression.

The men approached the coffin to close it but Eragon ran forward, "Wait! Stop!" he shouted.

"But the funeral-"

"Just wait for a moment. ok?"

Eragon stepped closer to Murtagh.

"Well look at you. You're happy aren't you?" He paused, sorrow in his eyes.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN AGREE TO SERVE THAT MAD KING?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO KILL YO-"

His voice broke off. He couldn't speak past the lump in his throat. He cried as the men slowly closed the cofffin. When it shut, more tears came down streaming. He felt as if something precious had been taken away. He felt comforting hands on his shoulder. It was Arya. She led him back behind the crowd.

_Little one? _

_All of the people I met died because OF ME! Garrow died because I found your egg. Brom died to protect me and-_

He couldn't say Murtagh's name. He didn't want painful memories to come back. If some one had died, then name had been taken away from you.

_And he died because I KILLED HIM! I KILLED HIM WITH MY FIERY HANDS!!_

Eragon dropped to his knees.

Arya craddled his head. "Eragon, you did the right thing though. It's not entirely your fault. Your uncle's death is to be blamed to the Ra'zacs."

"But I caused them to come! The king-"

"And it's not your fault the King's evil."

"Brom died because of he wanted to protect you."

"I know! But then why can't I be the one who died?"

Arya sighed, "Because Brom knew you have a greater task. To help the elves and the Varden. Listen Eragon, no matter what you do, never look back to painful memories. It would only bring sorrow. You can't change what's happened."

Eragon paused, then came up with an idea, "I know... I'll ressurect hi-"

SLAP

Arya's hands landed on Eragon's cheeks, bruising it. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! IF YOU DIE, THE VARDEN WILL HAVE NO HOPE! PLEASE ERAGON!"

"Sorry. It a crazy idea wrong and I knew it. But it's so hard to let go... He was my first true friend and my closest family."

He looked up and cried, "I'm sorry Murtagh... sorry for killing you..."

Tears came down again as the men burned the coffin. Now, Eragon knew all he had is only memories he had with his brother.

_Murtagh..._


End file.
